gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm Souls IV: Reawakening
Realm Souls IV: Reawakening (レルムソウルズIV：リアウェイクニング) is an action role-playing video game developed by Burst Arts and published by Multisoft for the Nintendo Wii U. The game is the sixth installment in the series and was released in Japan on August 20, 2014. It was released outside Japan on September 14, 2014 in Europe, September 24, 2014 in Australasia and October 1, 2014 in North America. Taking place after the events of Realm Souls III, the game focuses on Rook, Len, and Sue's Sign of Worth trial in which they have to reawaken the heroes of the past and gather the new Pure Souls in preparation for the return of Master Zonulos. Gameplay The game retains its RPG/hack-and-slash/shooter characteristics within its gameplay throughout the series. The player can choose from either the campaigns of Rook, Len, and Sue, whose stories will intertwine at some points of the game. The game reuses the Skill Pack system from Origins, in which players can customize a deck filled with various skills, magic, and items that can be quickly selected. There are also several new elements added to the gameplay. Wavement allows players to move quickly about by performing actions such as kicking off walls, sliding on rails and running across poles. Upon visiting a new world for the first time, each character must go through an Impact Phase section, in which characters freefall down a tube and must clear a certain objective, such as collecting a certain number of orbs, defeating a certain number of enemies before a time limit, performing a certain number of tricks, or defeating a boss character. In this mode, the player can attack opponents, slow down their fall, or avoid attacks. They can also pick up magic spells which give them a limited supply of magical attacks to use against enemies. Plot Fearing that the defeat of Garon and Zorgan could signify the return of Zonulos, the Star Spirits gather Rook, Len, and Sue and put them through a Sign of Worth trial to bestow them with the power necessary to rescue the heroes that have suffered their fate in the past and counter Zonulos. For the exam, they are sent to worlds that have been recently conquered by the Anti-Souls. There, they must search for eight new Pure Souls in order to fully restore them to the realm of light. As the three heroes were sent off to begin their trial, four people have followed them into their journey, likely to warn them of what's to come. Characters Rook's Side *Rook *Naoki *Mario *Luigi Sue's Side *Sue *Winona *Baron *Mona Len's Side *Len *Hyoma *Mallow *Aigis Misc. *Lumina *Nova *Nekrad *Kozor *Jeri *Zeki/Mike Antagonists *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Jenna Angel *Bowser *Saya *Zonulos *Akako *Followers of Zonulos – A group of evildoers who serve Zonulos and await the return of their master. Like Rook, Len, and Sue, they travel to the worlds, most likely to taunt them by saying they are to blame for the return of Zonulos and it is too late for them to revert that. **Karlos – An enigmatic jester who can appear anywhere at any time. **Mace – a mage with the ability to transform into a beast **Tarot – a puppeteer capable of performing illusionary tricks. **Suri – an engineer who creates mechanical robots out of downed souls. Non-Playable *Damia *Camiel *Fuyumi *Faust Worlds Fortune Isles: *Rook (Realm Souls) (Main Protagonist) *Naoki (Realm Souls) (Main Protagonist) *Len (Realm Souls) (Main Protagonist) *Hyoma (Realm Souls) (Main Protagonist) *Sue (Realm Souls) (Main Protagonist) *Tengai (Realm Souls Origins) Talisman Kingdom: *Winona (Realm Souls) (Main Protagonist) *Emperor Dael (Original) *Jaheen (Original) *Wista (Original) Tropli Village: *Baron (Realm Souls) (Main Protagonist) *Chief Altov (Original) *Bilz (Original) Mushroom Kingdom: *Mario (Donkey Kong) (Main Protagonist) *Luigi (Mario Bros.) (Main Protagonist) *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario Land) *Toadsworth (Super Mario Sunshine) *Yoshi (Super Mario World) *Mallow (Super Mario RPG) (Main Protagonist) *Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion) *Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) (Main Protagonist) Star Haven: *Faust (Realm Souls III) *Eldstar (Paper Mario) *Mamar (Paper Mario) *Skolar (Paper Mario) *Muskular (Paper Mario) *Misstar (Paper Mario) *Klevar (Paper Mario) *Kalmar (Paper Mario) Luminous Parks: *Aigis (Persona 3) (Main Protagonist) *Luka Kohler (Dimension Phasers) *Satsuki Kishimoto (Grand Star Crashers) *Chie Phillips (Revenger Strike) *Max Watts (Revenger Strike) *Haruka Mikami (Revenger Strike) *Reiji Arisu (Namco x Capcom) *Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) *Wilma Hinderberg (Battle World) *Bianca Fillips (Battle World) *Chang Li Seong (Battle World) *Kraden (Golden Sun) *Zeki/Mike (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Rize/Meri (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Chadirs/Richard (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Zyat/Wyatt (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Sazcu/Lucas (Realm Souls III) *Acerez/Rebecca (Realm Souls III) *Zaneka/Akane (Realm Souls III) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Jenna Angel/Harihara (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Saya (Namco x Capcom) Hyrule: *Link (The Legend of Zelda) (Companion (Rook)) *Sheik/Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) (Companion (Len)) *Impa (The Legend of Zelda) *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Volga (Hyrule Warriors) (Boss (Len)) *Wizzro (Hyrule Warriors) (Boss (Sue)) *Cia (Hyrule Warriors) (Boss (Len)) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) (Boss (Rook)) Ruins of Bionis: *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) (Companion (Rook/Len)) *Reyn (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Sharla (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Melia Antiqua (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Mumkhar/Metal Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) (Boss (Len)) *Lorithia (Xenoblade Chronicles) (Boss (Len)) *Jade Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) (Boss (Sue)) *Dickson (Xenoblade Chronicles) (Boss (Rook)) *Zanza (Xenoblade Chronicles) (Boss (Rook/Sue)) Gamindustri: *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) (Companion) *Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Uni (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Rom (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Ram (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Histoire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Warechu (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Arfoire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) (Boss (Len/Sue)) *Rei Ryghts (Hyperdimension Neptunia) (Boss (All)) Blossom City: *Wonder Red (The Wonderful 101) (Companion (Rook)) *Wonder Blue (The Wonderful 101) *Wonder Pink (The Wonderful 101) *Wonder Green (The Wonderful 101) *Wonder Yellow (The Wonderful 101) *Wonder White (The Wonderful 101) *Wonder Black (The Wonderful 101) *P-Star (The Wonderful 101) *Alice MacGregor (The Wonderful 101) *Luka Smithee (The Wonderful 101) *Prince Vorkken (The Wonderful 101) (Boss (Len)) *Chewgi (The Wonderful 101) (Boss (Rook)) *Immorta (The Wonderful 101) *Jergingha (The Wonderful 101) (Boss (All)) Terca Lumireis: *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) (Companion (Sue)) *Estelle (Tales of Vesperia) *Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia) *Judith (Tales of Vesperia) *Rita Mordio (Tales of Vesperia) *Karol Capel (Tales of Vesperia) *Raven (Tales of Vesperia) *Zagi (Tales of Vesperia) (Boss (Rook)) *Duke (Tales of Vesperia) (Boss (Len/Sue)) N. Sanity Island: *Crash Bandicoot (Companion (Rook)) *Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) *Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) (Companion (Sue)) *Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) (Boss (Rook)) *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) (Boss (Sue)) *Dr. N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot) (Boss (Len)) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) (Boss (All)) Misthallery: *Professor Hershel Layton (Professor Layton) (Companion (Len)) *Luke Triton (Professor Layton) *Emmy Altava (Professor Layton) *Arianna Barde (Professor Layton) *Chief Jakes (Professor Layton) *Loosha (Professor Layton) *Jean Descole (Professor Layton) (Boss (Sue)) City 17: *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) (Companion (Rook)) *Alyx Vance (Half-Life 2) *Barney Calhoun (Half-Life) *Doctor Kleiner (Half-Life) *Eli Vance (Half-Life) *Judith Mossman (Half-Life 2) *Dr. Wallace Breen (Half-Life 2) Illusion Battlefield Anti-Valley: * Anti-Lumina/Lumina (Realm Souls Origins) (Boss (Len)) Paradox Tower/Riser Town: *Nova (Realm Souls Origins) *Akako (Realm Souls Origins) (Boss (Rook)) Crescent City: *Kozor (Realm Souls III) *Damia (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Jeri (Realm Souls Gaiden) *Harry (Realm Souls III) *Jacob (Realm Souls III) *Sugar (Realm Souls III) Obsolete World: *Karlos (original) (Boss (Sue)) *Mace (original) (Boss (Rook)) *Suri (original) (Boss (Len)) *Tarot (original) (Boss (Len)) *Nekrad-Zonulos (Realm Souls Origins) (Final Boss (All)) *Zonulos (Realm Souls Origins) Category:Realm Souls Category:Crossover Category:Action RPG Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Multisoft Category:Nintendo Category:Atlus Category:Square Enix Category:Namco Category:Monolith Soft Category:Compile Heart Category:Platinum Games Category:Activision Category:Level-5 Category:Valve Category:Burst Arts Inc.